Bitten
by Universe 18
Summary: Who would've thought that vampires are real? And who would've thought that Amy Rose would be kidnapped by one? And who would've thought that Sonic the Hedgehog would be a Slayer? And who would've thought that vampires weren't all that bad? No one! That's why this story exists! To tell you this story!
1. Chapter 1

There are many myths in this world. Vampires, for example. Who would have guessed that Vampires are real? They are. This is a story of when a girl meets a vampire, and the girl's boyfriend happens to be a vampire slayer, and it's all very complicated. But let's begin.

She walked along the streets. The sun was setting, the sky was a blood red shot with gold.

As the sun set, the street lights shone brightly.

For some reason, she was the only one on this street which went right by the park and was usually very busy.

Her boyfriend, Sonic the Hedgehog, had warned her to stay indoors at night, but she was nearly home, so what was the big deal?

The park didn't have any street lights, and in the darkness, if she was looking, she would see a pair of glowing, ruby red eyes.

Out of the darkness, came a black hedgehog. He had crimson red streaks going down his arms, legs and quills and wore white gloves, white, black and red jet shoes and golden rings around his wrists and ankles, and just happened to be walking straight for her.

Amy noticed this strange hedgehog walking towards her, so she said politely,

"Oh, hello. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, no." Said the strange hedgehog casually, "I was just our for a stroll in the moonlight and happened to come across you."

Amy noticed that this strange hedgehog was walking closer and closer to her with every word.

"Um.. OK, but _is_ there anything I can help you with?" She asked.

"As I said," The hedgehog said, coming way to close for comfort, "Just out for a stroll."

He smiled. Amy could see small fangs in the corners of his mouth.

She started to walk away, but the strange hedgehog was suddenly infront of her.

"Why run away?" He said in an almost loving way, "I won't hurt you, at least, not a lot."

Amy started to run, but the strange hedgehog was faster and grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the spot where he was to close for comfort.

Amy starred in horror. This guy was not normal, definatly not normal. For one thing he had red eyes, and fangs...

He ran his hand from Amy's quills, down her arm and to her wrist, then proceded to lift her wrist, which Amy let him do.

Out of nowhere, a blue streak... Well, streaked by, and two hands grabbed the strange hedgehog by the neck, pulling him to the ground, the strange hedgehog hissing, baring his fangs.

Amy looked to the other hedgehog standing there. It was her boyfriend, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Well, well, well, Shadow." He said, his famous grin on his face, "Trying to turn my girl, huh? Well," He chuckled and took a battle stance, "I won't let it happen."

The strange hedgehog, now known as Shadow, stood up and dusted himself off, a horribly evil smirk on his face.

"You're right, you won't. I will, BECAUSE YOU'LL BE DEAD!" He screamed, charging Sonic, who returned the charge.

Shadow attempted to roundhouse Sonic in the face, but Sonic simply dodged.

Sonic spindashed, which Shadow returned. They were moving so fast, it was impossible to see them.

All of a sudden, Shadow fell the ground with a horrible _splat!_.

He got up, hissing.

"Mark my words, Slayer. I'll get you! And your little girlfriend too!" He spat, melting into the darkness.

Suddenly, Sonic ran over to Amy, with sudden worry.

"Are you OK?! He didn't bite you did he?!" He asked over and over again, checking Amy over a bajilion times.

"Why would he bite me?" Amy asked, extemely confused with the strangeness of the events that had just happened.

"I'll explain when we get home." Sonic said, with a worried look both ways, "Get on."

Though confused, Amy jumped onto Sonic's back, and they sped away at break-neck speed.


	2. Chapter 2

This was Amy's favourite way of traveling. It was Sonic's too, and he normally would have been happy, but, somehow he wasn't. He was worried, almost scared. And it was very rare that Sonic the Hedgehog was scared.

Sonic reached his house and Amy jumped off of his back.

Sonic pulled out his keys and fumbled with them, trying to find the right one, with a glance either left or right every now and then.

"Amy," He said, with a strangly serious air about him, "What did I tell you about going out after dark? Oh, when I think what could have happened if I had gotten there only 5 seconds later..."

"I was almost home, what was the big deal?" Amy said, she truly couldn't see what was so bad about this. Sure, that guy was creepy, but still. It wasn't a big deal.

"Amy, the big deal is- There! Get in!" He ushered her inside, closed and bolted the door, then turned to her, "Amy, the big deal is, that guy is a..." He hesitated, as if he didn't want her to know what he was about to tell her, "He's... A... Vampire." He wispered the last word.

Amy stared at Sonic for a second, then laughed.

"OK, that's a good one, Sonic. Now seriously, what's the big deal?"

"Amy, I'm serious. That guy's a vampire, and I'm a Vampire Slayer. I've been one since I was 12. As were my parents before me and so on. Don't belive me, eh?" He asked at the look on Amy's face, "Why do you think he called me 'Slayer'? How do you think I got so fast? Can't exactly fight vampires when you're slow!"

Amy was starting to belive him, and that guy did have fangs... So maybe...

Suddenly, a loud pounding came from the door.

Sonic slowly and cautiously walked to the door and opened it.

It was just Rouge the Bat. She looked extremely worried.

"Is Amy OK?!" She asked, "I heard she was attacked!"

"How did you-? Never mind, but she's fine." Sonic said.

"Who attacked her?"

"Shadow."

All the colour drained from Rouge's face, she looked like she was ready to faint.

"But it's fine, Amy's fine, we're all fine." Sonic said comfortingly, but then adopted a growl so unlike his usual kind tone, "But Shadow has crossed the line this time, trying to turn my girl, he _will_ pay."

"I have no idea what's going on here. And what does 'turn' mean? In this context, I mean." Amy asked.

"Turn is to turn someone into a vampire," Said a voice behind them.

Sonic and Amy turned and Rouge simply looked over their heads.

Blaze the Cat was standing there, Silver the Hedgehog at her side. They were both sweating and seemed slightly out of breath.

Blaze was a lavender cat with her purple tipped hair in a ponytail with a red hairband, and golden yellow eyes that always seemed to be on fire, wearing jet black jeans, a white top that said, "You remind me of a penny, cheap and worthless.", a skinny-armed black jacket, white gloves with furry cuffs and black runners/high heels with a grey strap and a golden buckle.

Silver was a silver-white hedgehog with 5 quills on his forehead, spead out like a leaf, rather like a marajhana leaf, and twinkling golden yellow eyes that seemed to glow, much like a vampire's, although he wasn't one, wearing black jeans, a black jacket and black running shoes with golden rings around his ankles with psy flowing through to make it eaiser to channel his energy (he was pshycokinetic).

"We've been after a couple," Blaze said, "Nearly got turned ourselves. They're turning more everyday. They almost got Amy here," She gestured to Amy, "And they almost got Silver and I, who are trained Slayers."

Amy's eyes widened in wonder.

"You guys are Slayers too?" She asked.

"Yup." Silver said simply. He didn't talk much (unless it was to Blaze) and was kind of shy.

"Is everybody except me?" Amy asked, turning on Sonic.

Sonic looked rather nervous.

"Well," He said nervously, "Yeah, kinda.."

"Even Cream?"

"Oh, no! Not Cream, she's too young, she doesn't even know about them."

"Well, at least you're not telling her. But I can fight just as well as you guys!"

"Amy, it's not that but-"

But Amy cut him off by storming out the door.

"Amy, wait!" Sonic called, running outside onto the street, but Amy was already out of sight, and if was still dark out.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy stormed down the dark streets. It was now almost midnight, and the streetlights were still the only light on the street.

"I'm just as perfect of a fighter as them, I'm just as perfect, oh, I'll show you, Sonic, I'll show you all, you litt-" But she was cut off as her glittering jade green eyes met those all-too-fimiliar glowing red ones.

"Hello." Shadow said in an almost loving way.

Amy backed away, flooded with fear.

"You!" She said, pointing a finger at the vampire, "Get away from me!" She cried, attempting to run, but the vampire was suddenly right in front of her, making her jump and fall.

The vampire smiled, that really creepy smile that was all too fimiliar.

Amy crabbed backwards, frightened to find that she hit a wall.

"Why back away, it won't hurt, I promise." Shadow said, causally walking over to the frightened pink hedgehog, "I assume that you know what I am by now," His glowing red eyes had a scary glimmer of pride in them, "I'm a vampire. And a proud one at that. That damn Slayer and his little friends as his family before him have made me and my kind's life a complete _hell_! All we want to do is take over the world, and he goes in and plays 'Hero', and we end up losing. But mark my words, we _will_ rule. I'll kill that Slayer and his pesky little friends, turn you, and the whole world will be ours!" He said confidantly, a cackle of mad laughter following his little speech, "Now," He said, "If you will come with me quietly, and not try to run away, this will all be very easy." He mused almost lovingly.

"Never, will I EVER GO WITH YOU!" Amy screamed.

"Oh," He clicked his tounge, "I thought we'd hit this little snag, let's get one thing clear: You will be held for ransom, we will not hurt you, nor turn you, and will keep you perfectly healthy. We will not hurt you."

"_Never._" Amy spat, attempting to glare vampire down. Shadow simply returned the glare with one that destroyed Amy's, his red eyes practicly glowing.

Shadow didn't seem angery, rather irritated with Amy's behavior.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice." He said, his red eyes practicly glowing with irritation.

He turned to the darkness and screeched, a horrible, horrible high pitched screehed that rang in your ears like nails on a chalkboard.

Out of the darkness, over 30 pairs of glowing, ruby red eyes apeared. The owners to those eyes quickly melted out of the darkness.

"Thank-you for coming." Shadow said to the vampires, "This little bitch here needs some.. persuasion. This is Sonic the Hedgehog's girlfriend, the one I have been after. You will not harm her nor turn her, you will simply force her with us. Understood?" He added sternly.

There was no answer.

Now he was angery. He picked up a rock and chucked it at the front row of vampires.

"ANSWER ME! NOW!" He screamed.

There was an overlapping response of, "Understood."

"Thank-you." Shadow said. He was no longer yelling, but was talking smoothly, and there was something more dangerous about him, "Now do as I have ordered you."

Amy stared in horror as over 30 vampires were suddenly infront of her, and were picking her up. She tryed to struggle, but it was pointless, vampires are so strong, you see.

Sonic ran down the street, and he saw over 30 vampires in one spot, he could hear Amy's muffled screams and could see her struggling.

"AMY!" He screamed, tearing at the vampires.

Suddenly, Shadow was infront of him, and seemed more dangerous than the last time when they met, which had only been hours ago.

"Hello Sonic." He said in a silky, dangerous voice.

"Get out of my way Shadow, and leave my girl alone." Sonic spat in a dark tone that was rarely shown.

"Oh, see, I can't do that. Why don't you just run along and play 'hero' somewhere else?"

Sonic was positivly glowing with anger.

"Let. Her. Go." He spat.

"I. Think. Not." Shadow spat right back in a mocking tone.

Sonic glared.

The vampires were melting into the darkness, taking Amy with them.

"Chow." Shadow said, a horrible grin on his face, then tearing off.

Sonic was not caught of gaurd, he sped of after the vampires.

The world blurred around him, the vampires were just visible infront of him.

He used the Sonic Boost, catching up with the vampires easily.

He sped just behind Shadow and attempted to kick him in the back, but Shadow turned around and ran backwards, as if he knew he was there.

Shadow grabbed Sonic's foot.

"Don't even think about it, Slayer. It won't do you any good. See, you can't kill me, I'm already dead." He said, with a frightening smirk.

Sonic was dragged/ hopped along, somehow managing to keep up.

Shadow smirked.

"You'll never get her back." He said silky smooth, that dangerous air never leaving him.

He punched Sonic in the head, knocking him out, and threw him to the ground and sped off at the sped off at the speed of sound.


	4. Chapter 4

As Sonic woke up, he realized that he was lying on something soft, which couldn't have been where he went down.

He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in his own bedroom.

The door opened, and Blaze walked in.

"Good, you're awake." She said.

"What happened to-?" He started to ask, but Blaze cut him off.

"Amy? Vamps took her. I assume to their hideout, and none of us know where that is." She was usually very nuteral about things, but she seemed sad, upset, if you will.

Sonic felt as if all of his insides had turned to lead. She was definatly dead, or worse.

They threw her into a small cell.

"Stay there, oh, I'm sorry. You don't have choice." Said a blue hawk vampire to poor Amy.

Amy stood up.

"I'll get out of here! Just you wait!" She cried confidantly.

Shadow stood infront of the cell.

"I'd like to see you try." He breathed dangerously, that horrible, horrible grin on his face.

"You know, you say you're all that and a bag of chips, but you're not! You're just a bunch of bullies!"

The vampires started laughing.

"Any more attitude, and you'll wish you'd never been born." Shadow growled, his fangs bared.

Amy glared at him, but didn't say anything.

"What?" Shadow asked, with a slight laugh, "Nothing cute to say? No attitude? Oh, how I would've _loved_ beating the shit out of you." He said, in a slight tone of a amusment.

Amy still said nothing, but simply glared, her arms crossed across her chest.

Shadow gave a slight laugh, then his face was as close to hers as it could be, with the bars between them and all.

"You've been defeated. You probably think you're little 'hero' will come and save you. But you know what? When he tries, we will kill him. Kill him untill there is _absolutly nothing_ left of him." He growled, his fangs bared once again.

Amy was shocked, and it must have flittered across her face, because the vampires started laughing.

"_Absolutly nothing._" Shadow repeated, a note of amusment in his voice.

He grinned and the group walked away, leaving Amy alone in the tiny cell.

Sonic started to stand up, but Blaze pushed him back down.

"Sonic, a vampire punched you in the head, you're lucky you lived. You will stay in bed untill you are healed." She said sternly.

"But what about Amy?" Sonic asked, a note of fear and wariness in his voice, one that was rarly there.

"The rest of us will look for her, you will stay here and heal."

But Sonic was already on his feet. She tryed to push him back down, but he was too fast.

"Amy's my girl. The vamps have messed with the wrong guy, taken the wrong gal. They will pay, I don't care if I die, I will get Amy away from them, and nothing will stop me." He said with that usual heroic air about him, regaining his usual swagger.

Blaze smiled, something she rarely did.

"Alright." She said, "I'll round up everyone and we'll start searching for her." She said, regaining her usual seriousness.

Sonic nodded.

This was going to be their hardest adventure yet.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of hours later, the whole group was assembled:

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze.

Sonic stood infront of the group, very worried, and scared, for that matter, something that was rarely shown.

"You all know why we're here and our objective: Find Amy." He said, his eyes glimmering with fear.

The group nodded.

"Alright, when they ran off, they headed, that way-" He pointed in the direction the vampires had ran the previous night, "-So let's search in that direction."

The group ran off in that direction in search of Amy.

Amy lay asleep on the hard ground of her cell.

She was jolted awake by something hitting her.

She opened one bleary eye and saw a tray of food infront of her.

"Eat." Said a green hedgehog vampire. He also had glowing red eyes.

Amy sent him a dirty look, but the vampire simply walked off.

She sat up and stared at the food.

There was eggs, bacon and toast.

"Well," She said outloud, "At least he wasn't lying when he said that I would be well fed." She said.

She had decided that being optimistic was the best way to get through this situation.

Shadow stood halfway down the hall from Amy, listening to her talk.

Her optimisum was strange: How could you be optimistic about something like this?

She was trapped in the basment of an apartment building full of vampires, would probably never see the sun again and her boyfriend was marked for cirtan death.

It was strange, but somehow, Shadow admired her courage. If he was still alive, he would have been freaking out and trying to break out, but she seemed to have complete faith in Sonic.

He didn't know how you could have faith in someone who was a weak, foolish, childish idoit like him, but she seemed to.

He admired he abiltiy to see good in anyone, just like an old friend of his.

Before he had gotten bitten, over 100 years ago, his best friend was named Maria Robotnik. She could see good in even the most ruthless serial killer. Shadow missed her terribly, she had died a long time ago. He tried to save her, but couldn't.

He just wished that he could see her again, but he knew that it was impossible. He couldn't die, he was already dead. He would never see her again.

He walked over to Amy's cell, and tired to look fierce, but after thinking about Maria, it was tough.

"What do you want?" Amy growled.

"Not very friendly are we?" Shadow asked, his usual nastieness returning.

"Only to you." She spat.

"Well, well, well, what did I tell you about attitude?" He asked, that usual dangerous air about him returning.

Amy glared, but once again didn't say anything.

A huge shadow crossed the hallway, and a very large... Thing, in elaberate neclaces came up.

"Oh, hello, Father." Shadow said, smirking, "I was just about to teach this little pest what happens when you give me attitude."

"OK. You do that." The thing said emotionlessly, his voice was like a million nails on a chalkboard, and steely cold, yet deep, smooth and dangerous, much like his son's.

Amy couldn't understand how something like that could give birth to a hedgehog, but whatever.

_The author needs to work on her logic._ Amy thought.

"What was that?" Called the author off screen.

"Uh, nothing!" Amy called back, not wanting to irritate her boss.

"Then get back to the script!"

Amy returned to her frightened and rather confused expression.

The thing wearing neclaces wa-... um... floa-... glided away.

"So that's your dad, huh?" Amy asked.

"Yeah... Kinda embarassing." Shadow said.

Amy tilted her head in confusion.

"What I'm trying to say is it's embarassing to have a dad like _that_. He goes and brags to other clans how I wiped out 2 cities by myself, how I kidnapped you, how I always get away from that damn Slayer!" He shouted, shrieking, which is really annoying because vampire shrieks are extremely high pitched and like a million nails on a million chalkboards, "Sorry, I don't usually get this adjetated."

Amy looked at him.

"You're not like the others." She said, "I can tell that you're a good person, you just don't want to show it. Why not?" She asked.

Shadow hesitated, but sighed, sat down and said,

"Can't a guy at least attempt to fit in?" He asked.

"Well, yes, but why kill all those people, just to fit in?" She asked.

"I'm a vampire! I'm suposed to kill people! It's what I do! What else is a vampire suposed to do? I can't exactly just work at McDonalds! I can't go into the sunlight!"

"That makes sense, but, there must be _something_ else you can do."

"I don't know, what's a vampire suposed to do other than kill?" He looked like a little kid needing reasurence.

"Oh, I don't know. Do you _need_ blood to survive?"

"No, I don't think we _need_ it, it's just a temptation."

"Then just don't kill, don't turn, there's your solution!" Amy said happily, as if she'd just won a million dollars.

"It's not that easy. Blood to us is like... Nicotene to smokers. It's horrible. I don't like it."

He was looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Then we'll practice!" Amy said happily.

"Practice?" Shadow repeated.

"Yes! I'll put some animal blood on... somthing, and we'll practice to fight that temptation!"

Shadow looked a little happier now.

He grabbed the keys off of a hook and unlocked the door.

Amy stepped out. He thought that she would run away, but she stayed right where she was, waiting for him to lead the way.

The two started to walk towards the elevator.

This was the begining of a beautiful friendship.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic was starting to get worried. It had been 5 days, and they hadn't found her.

At the moment, they were searching Mystic Ruins.

"Sonic," Tails asked, "What's so dangerous about Shadow, anyways?"

The yellow kisune had just becom a Slayer, at 14, and was a damn good one at that.

"Well," Sonic said, "80 years ago, there were a couple strange disaperances in the Acorn Kingdom. Then there were more, and more and more, and eventually, they were all gone. Then, the strange disaperances started again, this time in Mystic Ruins, some archiologists disapeared, then more, a couple echidnea, then, they were all gone. Do you know why? Vampires, Tails. All the work of Shadow. Knuckles here barely made it out alive." He gestured to Knuckles, "That's why I want to find Amy, make sure she's not dead, or... worse..." He trailed off.

Rouge put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure she's fine." She said comfortingly.

Sonic nodded.

"Let's continue searching. We'll split up. Go in pairs, Silver and Blaze, Knuckles and Rouge and me and Tails." He said, and the pairs set off.

Amy and Shadow stepped out of the elevator.

"Where am I going to find some animal blood?" She asked no one in piticular.

"Well, we keep some in the kitchen." Shadow said, "C'mon."

This building seemed to be nothing more than and old apartment building where everywhere the sun could get in was blocked.

It made sense, of course. But being locked in that basment, Amy had expected a big, dark castle. But it was just an apartment building.

They had reached the kitchen.

"What's she doing out of her cell?" Asked that blue hawk vampire, whom Amy remembered so very well.

"Uh..." Shadow stuttred. He didn't want anyone to know that he was trying to stop killing, so he said, "I need her for a minute, and it is none of your buisness what we are doing, so you will leave us alone." He walked over to the fridge, pulled out a jar of animal blood, and he and Amy walked off.

"Strange guy." Said one vampire, "Great killer, strange guy."


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow led Amy down a hall and into another elevator.

For some reason, _Gitcha Gitcha Goo_ from Phineas and Ferb was playing.

They reached their destination, and stepped out of the elevator.

They were in the penthouse.

It was a very large room, with black and red curtains, big plushy black armchairs, a big plushy sectional couch and it was very cold. Amy assumed that they wouldn't need warm, they were already dead.

"This is a... um, nice place." She said, only half beliving what she just said.

"Yeah, it's not so cheerful, but I can't have sunlight coming in here, so... Yeah." Shadow said.

"Well, it's not that bad. I like it... Sorta."

Shadow's eyes lit up.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's cool." Amy said with a kind smile. It wasn't a lie, it was cool.

Shadow smiled. It wasn't his usual dangerous grin, it was almost a kind smile, although, with the glowing red eyes, it looked a little piculiar.

Amy returned the smile.

Blaze and Silver crouched behind a rock.

"Damn." Blaze whispered.

She pulled out her pistol, popped out from behind the rock and shot 3 vampires in the head, kil- Um... As close to killing them as you could get.

She crouched back behind the rock.

A pair of lips met hers: Silver's.

They broke apart, both blushing.

"I had to do that." Silver said.

Blaze smiled, then regained her normal seriousness.

"C'mon." She said, "We have to find her."

And she ran off.

"Just like a lady, kiss her and she runs off." Silver said, shrugging and running off after Blaze.

Sonic and Tails walked through Mystic Ruins, the sun was set and no vampires had attacked them...

"Stop." Sonic said, putting his arm out to stop his best friend.

"What?" Tails asked.

"This is easy... Too easy."

Sonic spun around, and saw a pair of glowing, ruby red eyes in the shadows.

He shone his flashlight at the eyes.

"Dude! Stop! I'm trying to help you!" It was Jet the Hawk.

"Jet?" Sonic asked.

"Yes! God damn it, Sonic! Put the light out!"

Sonic did as he was told.

Jet sighed in relief.

"OK, you want to know where the Vampire's hideout is? I'll tell you. Through Windy Vally and over the mountains. Go through the forest and you'll find an old, run down apartment building with all of the windows boarded so absolutly no sunlight can get in. That's our hideout." He said.

Sonic looked at him suspiciously.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked.

"Because, as much as I hate you, I don't want them turning Amy. She's you're girlfriend, and I hated it so much when Wave got turned, that I asked her to turn me. I don't want you going through that." Jet said. His tone wasn't sarcastic or dangerous, it was a more.. Teacher-helping-student tone.

"Thanks." Sonic said.

Tails picked up his Walkie-Talkie and said into it,

"Guys, we've pinpointed the location of the vampire's hideout, meet at the train station." And he put it back onto his belt.

"Thanks!" Sonic called as he and Tails sped away.

"That's right, hedgehog. Go save your little girlfriend. Oh, but you'll be dead before you even see her." He said in a silky, dangerous tone, a smirk on his beak.


	8. Chapter 8

"OK," Amy said. She grabbed a pillow from an armchair and set it on the table. She then proceded to put a little bit of animal blood on it, "Just try not to att- AH!" She screamed because Shadow had charged the pillow. She got out of the way just in time.

"Oh God." Amy said, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She screamed at him.

Shadow opened his mouth and dropped the pillow. It gave Amy an image of a dog dropping something they weren't suposed to have in their mouth.

"Sorry." He said, "Let me try again."

"OK." Amy said. She picked up the pillow and put it back on the table, "This is going to take a looooong time."

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles led the way to Windy Valley, as the others hadn't been there.

"No wonder they call it Windy Valley!" Rouge shouted over the roar of the wind, trying to keep her feet on the ground.

"We need to get to higher ground to see over the Zone!" Sonic shouted.

"HIGHER GROUND!?" Blaze shrieked.

"What's so bad about that?"

"Nothing, I would just prefer to keep my feet safely on the ground where I can't possibly fall to my death."

"Blaze!" Rouge called, "Are you afraid of hights?"

"Ye- No- Maybe... But at least it's a rational fear! Unlike _water_!" She turned on Sonic, "What's so scary about water anyways?"

"It's very frightening if you can't swim!" Sonic roared over the wind.

"What kind of person can't swim?"

"My parents were Vampire Slayers! They didn't think it was nessasary, because vampires can't swim! I was training since I could walk! You're a princess! You always got everything you wanted!"

Blaze got closer to Sonic.

"It's not like that! I was constantly trying to keep my kingdom safe from vampires! Shadow also invaded my kingdom, if you didn't know that! I fought and I fought, and eventually I was forced to fled! I came to this world, to the future and met Silver! That was the only time my life was happy! You're just a childish idiot who plays hero all the time, but his own girlfriend got kidnapped by his worst enemy!" She shrieked.

Sonic was now closer.

"You think I'm happy that Amy was kidnapped by Shadow!?" He shrieked, "I'm devestated! I don't know wether she's dead, or worse! I don't want her to end up the way my parents did!"

"You think I'm happy about it!?"

They kept bickering so loud, every vampire in the Zone probably heard them.

Finally, Silver had had enough.

"STOP IT!" He screamed. It was silent. Even the wind seemed to die down a little, "YOU GUYS ARE BICKERING LIKE LITTLE KIDS! AMY HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED, AND YOU ARE ARGUING LIKE A PAIR OF LITTLE KIDS!"

The group was silent. They had never heard Silver scream like that.

"Silver's right." Blaze said, she didn't seem all that shooken about Silver screaming like that, but she did know him the best, "Amy's gone, she could be dead, or worse, and we're arguing like a pair of little kids."

"I geuss so." Sonic said.

"Now, shake hands, and make up." Silver said.

Blaze rolled her eyes, but shook hands with Sonic as she had done on many occasions.

"Now, let's keep going, we don't have very much ground to cover and the sun just about ready to set." Silver said, and the group walked along against the wind.


End file.
